<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Terry by nikalino</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28843806">Terry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikalino/pseuds/nikalino'>nikalino</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hogwarts, Magic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:34:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28843806</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikalino/pseuds/nikalino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione meets Terry one year at the park. She stays friend with him even though that is not easy considering that Terry is a Muggle. Soon, however, Hermione will discover that not everything is like it seems to be.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Terry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1 an unusual Friend</p><p>Hermione sighed as she laid in her bed and stared at her ceiling. She did not. Not again. She did not forget her book again....at the park.But she totally did.It is not a surprise that she was very annoyed and frustrated about herself. She wanted to read it now but she guessed it was time for a excursion to the park. Again. That was so much wasted time but at least she could read there and then continue to read in bed until she finished "The Magic Bunny Crackers ", an book about drugs which was actually pretty interesting and made for children. To prevent them from trying them, obviously. But Hermione guessed that this did not really matter. The actual facts were right if the internet was right and it was rather interesting. More interesting than her parents books  which were about dentist stuff or her own that she had at least read 5 times recently.Hermione was determinded to finish this book as soon as possible because her parents had promised to buy her 5 others if she presented them a wonderful presentation about how drugs were evil.It was kinda weird to be honest, but Hermione assumed that they were just worried about her because a distant relativ died of a drug overdose and in some parts of the city that she had to pass to go to school literal groups of drug addicts met several times a week.</p><p>They were rather nice but her parents did not seem to believe that.Raised out of thoughts, Hermione stood up from her bed and went downstairs, grabbing her key and informing her Mom that she would take a quick trip to the park. It was still afternoon and because the park was nearby and this part of the neighboorhood rather safe she was allowed to go alone.Hermione was smiling at this, then she would have the opportunity to read "The Magic Bunny Crackers" herself.When Hermione arrived at her bench in the park, she met a rather unusual sight. There sat a boy, her age, wearing rather cheap but unusual clean clothes and absorved into the world of reading. In her book.Unwilling to be rude- even though this stranger was the rude one- hermione sat next to him, not saying a word.After about 5 minutes the boy seemed to notice her.:Is this yours? I...I am sorry...I did not want to steal it or make ot dirty or something just...read a bit. Lend it, you know? I do not have a library pass yet and I am going crazy without reading...S...sorry "He said nervously, throwing the book into Hermiones lap when she nodded, curiously "What did you find the most interesting?"she asked, smilingly. She hoped that this eould invite the stranger to a conversation and not to shiver constantly out of fear."I liked the part about addictions. And treatment options. Though I think this book is rather...rather written with hatred of drug users.",he explained. "Do you mean because it does not state any reasons for drug uses and the medical benefits of some drugs?"Hermione asked, perfectly understanding what he meant  It was very, very frustrating that this book was kind of only screaming that frugs were bad and endangered ones health. The use of drugs was blamed on the weakness of someones mind which was rather harsh and unelaborated. "I think so too. I also hate that." Hermione replied. And asked him a question about the book which he awnsered and shot one back. When they had literally talked about everything of the book and read the last chapters together, both of them finally shot personal questions at each others.Terry learned that Hermione lived with her parents who sometimes called her a treasure or bunny. He learned that she had a passion for books and animal rights. He learned that she was one of the vest in her class and liked every subjekt expect for sports and theatre or music. He learned that she visited the school in town, that she wanted to go away from this city one day and that she and the usual group of drug users on her way home seemed to like her, unlike most of her classmates. Hermione learned that Terry was new and loved books as much as she did. She learbed that she desperately wanted to go to the library and looked forward to next month when his brothe rgot his salary. She leaarned that Terry lived with other kids, their guardian appereantly  being his brother  at the age of 18 , nearly 19 who took them in after various situations that they did not talk about. These circumstances were also why he worked at a bar instead of going to an apprenteship or university and why Terry did not know anything of his school situation yet."It 'll take some time. Maybe I am arriving late...", he shrugged."I can help you, Terry. Normally I woud not do that because everybody should learn but it is okay to help you in your situation I guess.",her eyes basically sparkled."If I got to your school...maybe." Terry srugged and smiled. "Maybe I'll take you up on the offer."</p><p>Terry and Hermione talked pretty long, Hermione about books and the library, Terry about his...housemates, his self proclaimed family and his future plans. They also talked about the park and the very weird statue of a unicorn in the middle of a fountain.Both of them did not notice the time passing and it becoming darker until a voice brought them out of their cheerful conversation."Hermione, I am sorry to interrupt but we gotta go home now. Dinner is ready in a few moments."Hermione looked up. "Oh Shi... she sayed, eyes widening in horror when she saw a very angry women. Her mother whose face was red in anger."You should have been home half an hour ago, Hermione Jean Granger.", she explained, furios. "I am sory. " Hermione mumbled. "I lost track of time because Terry and I were talking.", she explained, gesturing to Terry. Terry himself was kind of shivering and nearly, nearly hiding behind hermione at the sight of her furious mother."Its finde darling. Though you are...well...unable to get your books till next week." she decided. "But Mum , thats horror. Thats worse than killing me or a six at school.", she whined."Keep up this attitude and you won't go to your current bookss this week either.", her Mum added.Hermione groaned. "Fine. I need them to show and lend to Terry, after all." she managed a small smile and turned to him."Are you okay?" he asked himwhen she noticed that je was shivering and hiding behind her."Y...yes. Just hate people yelling.", he mumbled under his breath. Then, mentally counting to ten, he breathed out.He offered Hermiones mum her hand."Hi, my name is Terry. Pleased to meet you Miss or Misses or Madam...""Jeane is fine", Hermiones Mother smiled widely. "Its nice to meet you to. I am sorry for starling you and interrupting your conversation.""No problem." he grinned. Then he turned to hermione. "Do you wanna meet again? We could talk more. I am free from 10 am to 3pm next week. Though we both would need to go home individually to eat sometime.""Mom?", Hermione asked and the furios-not so furious woman anymore agreed."If you do not have plans why not?Just come home for tea on friday, your grandma will come then."Hermione nodded."That'll be nice. I'll bring lots of books!", she grinned. He grinned back. "Cool. Lets meet on tuesday at this bench, alright?" They agreed. Hermione and her mother were about to go home when they noticed Terry still sitting at the bench. It was nearly eleven pm and not really the time for a child with the age of 9 or something to be out alone.Terry,  noticing their stare laughed."Do not worry. My brother is picking me up soon." He smiled. Hermiones Mother refused to go, however, and only left when Terry went to the toilets and a young man or rather still teen greeted her."Thanks for waiting with Terry, Madam. Pleased to meet you , I am his brother and guardian. I was in a car snake...err....traffic jam and Terry, like your lovely daughter, unfortunately lost track of time."Hermiones mom narrowed her eyes, looked at him judgingly and hmmphed."No problem. But i must wonder how you can look after a child, you rather seem like one yourself.""I am of age...and would rather not talk about it. The circumstances that led to me gaining custody over my siblings are private and the sort of thing you see in nightmares. But I love and take care of them as best as I can and am not unable to do that."; he explained."Have a nice evening.", he said his goodbyes as was on his was to the toilets, to Terry. Upon seeing this, Hermione and her Mom went home.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>